The Gate Towards Infinity's Desire
by Blazorna aka Kamen Rider Thorn
Summary: Arik Errdise, an ostracized half-demon, meets two mysterious girls who not only come from another world, but were originally coins called Core Medals. Can Arik help them find a way back home, or will he be tempted by their powers and use them to get the recognition and acceptance he craves? Rated Teen for language, violence, and mild suggestive themes. may go up later.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Queen's Blade or Kamen Rider OOO. Queen's Blade is owned by HobbyJapan, and Kamen Rider OOO is owned by Toei. This story is for entertainment purposes only, not for profit. I own the OC's who appear in the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The Girls of Desire, and the Outcast Who Desires**._

The midnight sky was filled with countless brilliant stars as the dense forest below was filled with the movements of a fight.

A pack of feral wolves surrounded around a pair of robed figures. Many of them glaring at them with a hungry glare.

"Dammit… these mongrels don't know when to quit…" the taller one of them cursed in annoyance. She was wearing a white cloak that had purple lines around the hem of the hood. A circular purple emblem was present on the back of it, showing on top, a Pteranodon with its wings spread, the side profile of a triceratops that was looking to the woman's right in the middle and finally a tyrannosaurus' head facing the left with its mouth open slightly at the very bottom.

She was holding an axe with a translucent purple blade that was positioned inside the maw of an ornate head of a tyrannosaurus with golden teeth and yellow eyes. Coming from the back of the head was a handle that was shaped for more of a firearm. Where the handle would've been traditionally ended with a translucent cylindrical chamber that was the same color as the curved axe blade. Running parallel with it was a second silver rod fastened to the weapon with two protrusions, acting as the grip.

One of the wolves leaped forward, intending to bite the man's wrist. However, the beast was struck in the head by the blade of the axe, causing violet ice to form on the area of impact. The wolf yelped in pain as it was thrown back to the ground.

"Why are they attacking me!?" the other robed person, wearing a black cloak, said before she leaped up and evaded a wolf as it ran towards her.

Embroidered on the back of her cloak was a similar circular emblem, but instead, the top had the side profile of a male lion facing to her right in a golden-orange, the center was the frontward face of a tiger in yellow, and finally, a more brighter shade of yellow profiling the side of the cheetah facing the girl's left side with one of its forelegs present, but curved to give the emblem the circular appearance.

The white robed girl smirked under her hood before she used her left hand to pull down her hood.

Long dark violet hair fell down to her waist as her pale white skin glistened in the light of the moons as they pierced through the many branches of the trees. Her eyes were a brilliant deep emerald green and had slits for pupils, just like those of a venomous snake. Her luscious lips were still retaining the smirk.

"I guess I better give these hounds a lesson on messing with the Antithesis of Desire." she said before kneeling and slamming the axe blade to the ground, causing lines of ice to rapidly spread along the ground in multiple directions, heading towards the wolves.

The pack watched wearily as the lines approached them. However, they were forced to scatter as spikes of ice erupted, nearly impaling several of them at once as others were frozen deep within them.

The girl growled in a feral manner before she rose up, watching the animals flee. She ran her left hand through her hair and then yawned.

"Pathetic, they fled once the leader was frozen." she remarked in a disappointed tone.

Her companion sighed and raised for her own hood before pulling it down.

Her slightly tanned skin was complimented by her hair. Her brilliant golden blonde mane was slightly spiky and fluffed out, resembling a lion's. A pair of cat ears protruded from the sides of her head, the fur a yellowish orange. Her vibrant eyes were a brilliant sapphire blue with normal pupils compared to the taller purple haired girl.

"Why do doggies hate me so much ?" she asked in a depressed manner as her ears drooped.

The violet haired girl sighed and shook her head.

"Ever considered the fact that you're a cat?" she asked sarcastically.

The cat eared girl looked at her as her ears pointed straight up with her mouth open in shock, exposing her elongated canines.

"Is that why?!" she asked in a dumbfounded manner.

"Are you for real?" the purple haired girl said in disbelief while putting her palm to her face.

The pair immediately turned their attention towards a tree, immediately becoming tense.

"Show yourself!" the violet haired girl declared while grasping her weapon firmly.

"My, you're both sharper than you let on." a voice said to the pair.

"We can sense your kind, construct." the taller girl replied in a cold manner before she grasped her cloak and pulled it off.

Her body was slim and had curves in the right places, giving her a delicate yet alluring appearance . Her breasts threatened to burst free of the magenta bikini top she wore that clung to them tightly and left the midriff partially exposed. The backside of each one was snow white with the front a dark purple.

Present on her right shoulder, attached by the shoulder strap of the top, was a purple shoulder pad with three yellow spikes positioned in a way to emulate the triceratops' horns. Her arms had armguards with the top designed in a similar manner as the shoulder pad. The pleated dark purple shorts clung to her curves tightly, leaving very little to the imagination.

Hanging around her waist at an angle was a loose white belt with a buckle that donned the same emblem that appeared on her cloak. Attached to the belt at the sides were two long violet adornments, each looking like half of a lizard's tail. Her feet were encased within violet armored boots that went up to her knees with three protrusions from it at the toes, giving the appearance of saurian feet.

Finally, she stretched her Pteranodon like wings that protruded from the base of her neck, the front a deep violet while the reverse side was snow white.

"I see… you're one of them…" the voice said before its owner revealed itself.

A mummy like being stiffly walked into view, white bandages wrapped around its body on top of what looked like a jumpsuit with various shades of brown, giving it a decayed appearance. It lacked any face, yet had the shape of a human's head.

"OH! DINNER!" the blond said as a little drool appeared as she looked at the mummy.

"Calm down… it's not fully matured yet…" the violet haired girl advised her companion.

"But Puto-chan! I'm hungry!" the cat-eared girl complained while pouting, her ears flattening again.

"Just wait for a moment." the taller girl said with a glare. "And don't call me that. We have no need for nicknames."

The mummy like being looked at the pair before glowing green cracks appeared on its head. The cracks then began spreading to the rest of its body. The Mummy like being then roared as it crumbled away in many parts like a shell, revealing a black centipede like monster underneath. It grew in size rapidly, quickly becoming well over ten meters in length in a matter of seconds. The centipede's appendages the made the feet were dark grey human hands. Its head had glowing red eyes with scythe like mandibles.

"Can we eat it now?" the catgirl asked hopefully.

The purple haired girl smirked and nodded.

"It will feed all of us quite nicely. Its host must had a very strong desire." she said before holding up her axe.

The centipede monster flexed its mandibles before screeching in defiance.

The catgirl grinned ecstatically before removing her own cloak.

Her body was lithe and willowy in appearance. Her breasts were significantly smaller compared to her violet haired companion's, but enough to easily tell anyone that she was a girl. Her top consisted of a form fitting yellow tank top with tiger stripes.

Her forearms encased in yellow gauntlets that covered her entire forearms to the backs of the hands and fingers. Two black horizontal bands were present at the end closest to the elbow of each one. The palms and undersides of the fingers were encased in a black fabric. However, the most noticeable feature were the three long claw like blades that were folded back against each gauntlet, the color matching perfectly.

Her bottoms consisted of a pair of black bikini bottoms with a pair of yellow armored boots that went up to her thighs at the front yet curved down to the back, stopping just above the back of the knee. There was a black spandex like material that appeared at the joints where the armor was absent, granting the wearer better mobility.

The feet were encased in silver armor, with one piece raised on the top middle, giving them the appearance of cat's feet. There were two vertical rows of three holes on each boot, giving the legs a slight cheetah like appearance. Protruding from the back of her waist was a yellow furred tail with black spots found on a cheetah. Finally, dangling across her neck was a black necklace with a circular pendant that featured the emblem found on her cloak, the colors standing out against the black background

The catgirl crouched down as her winged companion took a deep breath. The pair opened their mouths to unleash two ferocious roars that reverberated through the forest, waking up slumbering animals within hearing range and scaring them off.

Several kilometers away, a man yelped in shock as he was abruptly awoken. He instinctively sat upright, looking around to see if he wasn't alone. He heard the erratic chirps and caws of numerous birds as they frantically flew overhead.

The man relaxed a little bit before getting up to his feet. He ran a hand through his spiky silver hair while sighing. His blood red eyes looked up to the sky as he saw the last of the birds fly overhead. He cracked his outfit, which was an old black tunic that had the sleeves torn off at the shoulders and dark gray pants that were tattered at the bottom of the legs. He stood barefoot, as he didn't own any pair of shoes.

His figure was not very muscular compared to most men, not giving him a threatening appearance. The only noticeable feature besides his deathly paled skin, was his ears, which were long and thin, ending in a point that's more acute than an elf's.

It didn't matter much, as most people ostracized him wherever he went, all because the way his thin, pointed ears protruded sideways was a telltale sign of his heritage. He would instantly be feared and/or abhorred instantly by all in the land of the living, while the denizens of the Underworld would just simply see him as another snack, and not one of their own.

It wasn't easy being one who's half demon and half human, especially in a world where men usually got the short end of the stick in everything. When a male was a half-breed, he will never find a successful and honest place in a matriarchal society. He was treated far worse than even the mice that dwelled in the village he came from.

However, he finally had enough of it. He just got up and left the highly religious village, not wanting to deal with the torment anymore. He had no resentment of their actions. He only wanted to be acknowledged by someone. Since then, Arik Errdise was a wanderer with no destination. One who had no other plans of the future, except to get what he desires most.

The silver haired man stretched before running in the direction that the birds flew from, his curiosity piqued as to what caused the loud roar that awoke him. He knew that there were no dragons or animals large enough capable of generating such a sound.

He reached into his pants pocket to pull out a knife with a jet black blade shaped like that of a bat's wing stretched out. He twirled the blade in between his fingertips almost lazily. The knife was not only his weapon, but an heirloom from the father he never met.

"Now let's see what's going on." he said to himself as he ran forward, gripping the knife by the handle with the blade pointing down towards the ground.

**Village**

The village that rested at the edge of the vast forest that Arik was currently in was silent, as every resident has already turned in for the night. However, six women shrouded in black robes wandered into the settlement, looking around in curiosity.

"Hmm, can anyone else feel that?" one of them asked, who had a brilliant scarlet emblem of a hawk with its wings stretched out within a red ring on the back of it.

"Yep, I can sense them fighting a Yummy, Taka." another one replied to the one with the hawk emblem. Her cloak donned a green emblem of a grasshopper facing forward with its hind legs stretched out slightly ,

"What should we do then?" a third one, with a blue emblem of a coiled eel on her cloak, asked .

"Can we go and crush it?" a fourth suggested eagerly with a silver emblem of the face of a gorilla on her cloak . "I'm starting to get a little bored."

" Gorilla, calm down." the fifth said to the fourth. "We aren't here for fights." Hers had a sea turtle as the emblem in a similar shade of orange as the fruit of the same name.

The one named Gorilla grunted in disappointment and sulked with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I wasn't asking you, Kame…" she grumbled to the one with the turtle cloak. "And I prefer to be called Gori, not Gorilla."

The sixth member decided to speak up then. As she stepped towards the front of the group, her cloak fluttered, making it look like that the brilliant ruby red emblem of a condor with slightly oversized feet was flapping its wings.

"I don't care what we all do…Taka, we must find Kujaku and the others at once." she said to Taka in a callous manner. "We are all helpless without them."

"Condor, I can relate to your distress, but remember we have no idea where we even are, let alone why we're even alive." Taka explained calmly.

"I am well aware of that." Condor said. "However, what if we were attacked by that woman again?"

"I agree with Connie." Gori spoke in agreement with Condor. "As much as I enjoy a good fight, she was seriously powerful, with her being a shapeshifter."

"One who was impervious to physical attacks because her body being like slime…" Batta added.

"Don't remind me…It was difficult trying to escape her in the first place." Connie grumbled bitterly. "We are not really the best suited to fight against beings like that on our own. Unagi was the only one of us who managed to at least do something to her."

The girl with the eel cloak nodded. " She was most troublesome. Only the shock was effective, but I couldn't restrain her long enough to have any profound effect." she admitted. " Due to my experience, I can see where Gorilla and Condor are getting at. If I were complete, I would've stood a much better chance. "

"We can discuss about how helpless we are, but I think we should venture forth, the others who are nearby may not stay around." Kame suggested.

"Fine, we will leave at once." Taka said before walking towards the forest.

Her hood came down, revealing a her brilliant scarlet hair with thick banes that covered her right eye completely before going down to her shoulders. Within her hair on the left side were five red feathers protruding from it, positioned in a way giving it the appearance of a wing with a ruby embedded in the middle of the center. Her exposed left emerald green eye had a sharp glare as she frowned.

Batta pulled hers down, revealing her face. She had brilliant amber eyes that were calm yet concerned. Her green hair was cut into a bob and had the ends curled inwards slightly. The most noticeable feature was a pair of green antennae protruded from the top of her head.

She and the others turned and followed the scarlet haired girl in silence.

**Forest**

The Centipede monster screeched furiously before lunging forward, attempting to impale its foes with its mandibles.

The violet haired girl flapped her wings and took to the sky as her companion crouched down and waited for the last possible second. Once the mandibles were close, she smirked before she moved, running at a speed that made her look like a blur as she ran to the monster's left flank. She twisted her wrists and the blades of the gauntlets folded down, the tips were facing downwards now. The cat girl raised her right hand and used the "claws" to slice off several of the legs of her foe.

The monster screamed in pain as the severed appendages fell to the ground and involuntarily flailed before going still. The two girls watched as the monster bled glistening silver coins instead of blood from its wounds.

"Definitely more than enough for us for a long while." the purple haired girl remarked as she held up her axe above her head. She plummeted towards the monster before swinging the weapon down with all her strength to its head.

The monster opened its scythe like mandibles before electricity was fired from them, stopping the girl in her tracks as her body began convulsing involuntarily. She lost her grip on the axe before having it fall to the ground, upon impact, the weapon simply vanished into the earth in a flash of violet light. The Yummy ceased its attack and the girl collapsed to her side.

The cat eared girl gasped upon seeing her comrade's current state as the monster loomed over her. It lowered its head and opened its mouth that was in between the mandibles, intending to eat the unconscious winged girl.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" she screamed before running towards the centipede. As much as she hated it, she knew that she wouldn't reach her in time, even with her speed.

However, she skidded to a halt upon seeing a boy with silver hair leaping into the air with a black dagger raised above his head with the blade facing upwards.

"Need some help?" he asked as he swung his dagger above his head a few times before moving it downwards. The ebony blade elongated and twisted in the air like a whip before slicing through one of the mandibles of the monster like a hot knife through butter. It soon returned to its original shape with a loud snap after a moment.

The Centipede staggered backwards as it screeched in pain, stunned momentarily from the unexpected attack. Arik landed in front of the downed girl with one of his knees on the ground in a kneeling position. He looked at the feline like girl, who was staring in amazement at him, before speaking up.

"Hey, can you distract him for me?" he asked.

She snapped to her senses before charging forward without a word, leaping up into the air and stabbing her claws into the monster's head. She then began to repeatedly kick into its face with a barrage of blurry kicks in a cycling motion, causing more of the silver coins to fly out as she dug into it. The giant centipede began shaking its head violently in an effort to shake its assailant off.

Arik took this moment to charge forward, thrusting his knife forward as the blade extended again, piercing through the monster's upper body in the center.

"Alright monster, it's time to die." the half demon remarked before retracting the blade from its body.

The monster screeched in pain and frustration as the girl leaped off and landed on her feet next to Arik.

"I agree, I'm starving." she quipped before her body began glowing a brilliant yellow.

The silver haired man was forced to step back a bit as he felt the temperature around her rise rapidly to intolerable temperature, causing the foliage around her in a two meter radius to burn away instantly. The girl then opened her mouth to unleash a roar akin to that of a lion's before charging forward as fast as she could with her arms held out at the sides, the claws digging into the ground. Once she was close enough she leaped up and raised her arms overhead. She screamed defiantly as she brought her arms down diagonally, the claws slashing through the centipede and making an "X" shaped wound on its head.

The wounds began glowing as the monster screeched in agonizing pain as Cell Medals flew out of its newest wounds. Arik took the opening the girl gave him as he began swinging his knife in what appeared as an erratic manner at a blinding speed. Countless gashes appeared all over the monster's body as it screeched louder.

The half-breed inhaled deeply and ceased moving as the knife returned to its original state as he held it horizontally. He glanced over his shoulder at the monster.

"It is time to leave for the afterlife." he said in a respectful manner before twisting his grasping hand, causing the blade of the knife to point downwards. The Centipede froze in place before its head was engulfed in a fiery explosion while its body began to crumble into countless pieces, which each dissolved into more of the silver coins, as did its already severed limbs.

Arik turned around and watched in amazement as the giant monster turned into a massive pile of coins.

"What in the Name of the Queen is going on here?!" he asked in disbelief. "I never saw a creature turn into silver coins upon death…"

"it doesn't matter right now, Dinner is served!" the catgirl cried out happily before running towards the pile of coins.

Arik watched with a gaping mouth as he saw the girl pick up a handful of the coins and stuffing them into her mouth, however, he felt attracted to the girl. Despite all the ridicule and abuse he went through, the half-demon still was quite attracted to the opposite sex, as he had met a few female travelers who treated him with some dignity. The blonde chewed the coins and swallowed before letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"This is just what I needed!" she chirped ecstatically before turning to look at her comrade, who finally began to come around.

"Uggh… what happened?" she asked weakly.

The silver haired boy turned around to look from the cat eared blonde to the purple haired girl. The faint blush on his face grew two shades darker at how beautiful she was to him.

"A-Are you alright?" he asked her out of concern as she sat upright.

"I'm fine…" she said flatly upon noticing Arik. "And who are you?"

Arik cleared his throat as he finally realized that he was all alone with two women, each lovely in their own way.

"I-I'm Arik Errdise." he introduced himself, trying to remain calm. "May I ask for your names?"

"You can address me as PuToTyra." the violet haired girl remarked calmly.

The Half-demon gawked upon hearing the name that was given to him.

"I mean no disrespect, but is that really your name?" he asked skeptically.

"It is." PuToTyra remarked in a serious tone.

"Umm… what about your friend then?" he asked.

" I'm LaToraTar!" the blonde exclaimed cheerfully before running towards Arik with a handful of the coins and pouncing on him. "But you can call me whatever you want."

The half demon fell to his ass on the ground with his legs crossed. The blond snuggled into his lap happily before holding out the coins to the violet haired girl.

The winged girl quietly took the coins and placed one into her mouth before chewing on it.

Arik blinked in confusion as he watched her eat the coins one after another quietly. However after consuming four coins, she looked up and gave him an annoyed glare.

"What are you looking at, Arik? Never saw someone eat before?" she asked in a dry tone.

"Sorry, but I never seen anyone eat coins as food before." the half-demon replied sheepishly.

"I see… well, it's not surprising, since we only recently arrived." PuToTyra said, relaxing a bit before holding up one of the coins to eye-level, with the side with an "X" present facing the silver haired teen. "You see, these coins are called Cell Medals, and they're basically a physical manifestation of human desire. We need to consume these to sustain our current forms."

"Manifestation of human desire?" Arik asked inquisitively. "How can such sin like that be giving physical form?"

"Desire can take on many forms, virtuous or corrupt. For example, it can take on the form of lusting your neighbor's daughter or you wanting to protect the weak." the winged girl explained before using her free hand to reach for her buckle, brushing her index finger over the Pteranodon at the top of the emblem.

The wings glowed a faint violet before disintegrating into miniscule ice crystals that sparkled while heading up to the sides of her head. The fragments reformed into smaller, wing like adornments that protruded from behind her ear parallel with her head and that resembled the appendages that were now absent, with a white band running across the back of her head, connecting the pair together.

Arik watched in amazement at what he saw. He had met mages who performed simple spells, but never saw body alteration spells.

"What kind of sorcery is that?" he asked.

"It's not really sorcery." LaToraTar replied before resting her head against his shoulder. "You could say we use Alchemy to a degree."

"Alchemy?!" the half-demon gasped. "Alchemy being used to augment the body is strictly forbidden by both the Queen and Church alike. Anyone who does such a thing are executed on the spot!"

"I see… then we would be viewed as abominations to them then. Our true forms were created through Alchemy after all." PuToTyra said calmly as she closed her eyes.

"Wait… you're saying you both are… constructions?" Arik asked before looking at LaToraTar, who was looking at him with a saddened look as her ears drooped. He couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"We have no idea how we all came to life or got our present bodies ever since we came here, Arik-kun…" the blonde replied softly. "Please don't hate me just because I'm a really a set of Core Medals…"

"You? Core Medals?" Arik asked in confusion.

"She speaks the truth Errdise, our original forms were that of Core Medals, which were created for a king who wanted to become a god." PuToTyra explained.

"I see… I heard stories of many a man who tried to accomplish such a thing, but all of them ended in failure." the half-demon said with a frown before petting the blonde on the top of her head, causing her to purr. "Besides, I am one who doesn't judge others based on race or origins. I am half-human after all."

"That explains why you have very pointy ears then." LaToraTar remarked before smiling brilliantly while she leaned into the silver haired boy's hand as he kept petting her. "But they look so cute!"

Arik felt his blush growing significantly by what the blond said. Few actually complimented him for his ears.

"Th-Thanks, Tara." he said.

The cat-girl perked her ears up before she looked at Arik with a curious gaze.

"Tara?" she asked.

"Yeah, I mean no offense, but your names are pretty weird, so I figured a nickname would make things easier." the halfbreed explained before looking at the blonde. "Tara comes from the last syllable of your name."

The tanned girl smiled and nodded before she hugged him.

"ARIGATO Arik-kun!" she thanked happily. "I like it!"

The purple haired girl only shrugged.

"I don't care what you address me as." she said with a calm manner.

"Alright…" Arik said before he paused for a moment to think.

"Coming up with a name for Puto-chan?" the newly christened Tara asked.

"Don't call me that, LaToraTar!" her comrade barked as a vein appeared on her forehead.

"Yeah, but I'm coming up with nothing…" Arik admitted with a sigh.

"If you insist on coming up with a name for me so much, call me Ryuko." PuToTyra said in anger. "I refuse to be known as 'Puto-chan!'"

"Very well then, Ryuko." the half-demon acknowledged with a nod.

Tara grinned before closing her eyes.

"So warm…" she said before drifting off to sleep as her tail wrapped around her waist. The boy blushed deeply as he held her in place with his arms. He gave a pleading look towards the purple haired girl.

"Looks like she's taken quite a liking to you, Arik." Ryuko stated in a whisper. "Looks like you're stuck with her for now."

"I-I see…" the half-demon said nervously.

Ryuko smirked as she watched the boy panic, obviously debating to himself on whether or not to leave the cat-girl be. She saw that he wasn't well experienced with girls, which would garner some entertainment for the purple haired girl.

* * *

_Well, that's it for the first chapter, this was something that came to mind while working on my other stories, and decided to go with it. I plan on making the chapters longer than this, but not insanely long._

_For those unfamiliar with either of the series, do not worry, I will do my best to keep the things as understandable as possible for everyone to avoid confusion. IF you're still confused, It would be recommended to visit the respective wikis for the series you're not familiar with. _

_For Queen's Blade fans, I've yet to decide on when to set the story before or during Rebellion, hence why no QB characters appeared this chapter. The ways this story can go vary based on that alone._

_How about we do this? You, the readers, tell me what characters you want to see in this story, and based on the requests, I'll adjust the story as such. (For characters who appear in both like Aldra, state Rebellion if you want them in their Rebellion appearance, or Original.) those who were requested will appear._

_And for the record, Alice from the spin off series Queen's Gate, and Spiral Chaos characters are acceptable as well. ESPECIALLY GAL MONSTERS!_

_**(WARNING! SPOILERS AHEAD FOR OOO!)**_

_As for Kamen Rider Fans, This is set after the final battle in OOO, but with a few major details changed, like The Orange Core Medals were also sucked in to the vortex and some of the Purple Cores didn't shatter. Also, don't jump the gun because I haven't had OOO appear, there's a method to my madness. You'll see next chapter._

_**(END SPOILERS)**_

_Opposed to most Queen's Blade fanfiction, usually the story revolves around a man from another dimension who winds up in Gainos through some mystical way, and usually a harem is formed soon after. I may follow the same route with the harem, but not to a "T". Already broke tradition with Arik being a native of Gainos and having the female OC'S being from the alternate reality. _

_As for Arik, he'll have a few tricks up his sleeve, but nothing capable of pulling a Deus Ex Machina. The same can be said for his knife. He's not some _

_Plus I noticed from all the QB fan fictions I've read, nobody really dwelled much on the general reception towards male half-demons in a society that is influenced heavily by not only the church, but by apparently more women in powerful positions than men._

_Well, hopefully you'll take some time to leave a review, as I want your thoughts about the story. Keep in mind, I'm also open to suggestions, so feel free to let me know._

_Thanks, and don't forget to Fave and review!_


End file.
